


O Major e sua invenção

by Amai



Series: Q is an AI: British Artificial Intelligence Série [1]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Artificial Intelligence, F/M, M/M, Major Boothroyd is the Quartermaster, New Q is an AI, Other, Slow Romance, eventual 00q
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amai/pseuds/Amai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>História 1: O Major e sua invenção</p>
<p>Major Boothroyd desenvolveu seu mais novo invento que irá revolucionar o andamento das operações especiais do serviço secreto britânico: um programa de Inteligencia Artificial. Ele está entregando aos seus melhores e mais complicados agentes de campo, os agentes 00.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Major e sua invenção

**História 1: O Major e sua invenção**

Era uma coisa especial para a divisão de Armas e Equipamentos convocar todos os agentes da divisão 00 para se encontrarem na base de operações da Inglaterra que ficava em Londres. A maioria dos agentes residia na cidade, era verdade, mas o local era mais do que restrito e limitado à visita, principalmente na Seção C do quarto piso; afinal era onde ficavam os laboratórios. Mais surpreendente ainda que não houvesse faltado nenhum agente àquela reunião; cada cadeira estava especificamente enumerada e todos os nove agentes da subdivisão ATAKP estavam já sentados. Na sala, ainda encontrava-se Sua Excelência, M, e sua secretária Moneypenny e o chefe de relações internacionais, Tanner. Formando-se um meio circulo com as mesas e cadeiras, só sobravam duas cadeiras, uma para o Major e sua fiel subordinada, R. Assim que o relógio bateu às oito da noite em ponto, a porta foi aberta e um pequeno grupo de jovens com jalecos brancos entraram na sala, sorrindo.

O Major vinha à frente, trazendo R em seu encalço e mais outros subordinados do Q-branch. Foi com suspeita que os agentes perceberam que cada pesquisador era designado a um agente e que eles traziam em suas mãos, maletas. As maletas foram colocadas sobre a mesa de cada agente e eles olharam diretamente para o chefe do MI6 e seus dois escudeiros, que não continham maleta nem agentes. Sua Excelência olhava com olhos de águia para o Major Q, que estava sorrindo triunfante frente aos seus colegas. Moneypenny saiu do lado de sua chefa e, carregando uma prancheta, caminhou para fora da sala. O local estava em tamanho silencio, que M, cansada de todo o alarde e mistério, resolveu se pronunciar.

\- Major, eu tenho muitas obrigações a fazer. É melhor que você comece a se pronunciar já, eu não estou aqui por que eu gosto de todas as caras de vocês. – ela disse, ainda sem tirar os olhos dos papeis que estavam obre a sua mesa.

O Major olhou um pouco surpreso e amuado, ele estava muito excitado com o seu novo invento e não via a hora de mostrar para eles. Era tão grandioso que merecia um teatro, mas Sua Excelência estava certa e ele queria ver a reação de todos. Acenando com as mãos, R parou imediatamente o que fazia no aparelho que estava nas mãos e ligou um programa na tela de apresentações que se encontrava atrás dos dois. Foi formado então a imagem nítida do desktop de um computador com uma inicial enorme em forma de Q, onde logo abaixo se lia Quartermaster.

\- Boa noite, Major Boothroyd. – uma voz sintética masculina soou nos auto falantes.

\- Boa noite, Quartermaster. Iniciar apresentação dois, cinco, meia.

\- Entendido. – a voz respondeu - Iniciando apresentação.

Não era surpresa nenhuma que o Major havia conseguido fazer um programa que respondesse a comando de voz. Enquanto o arquivo foi aberto, todos os agentes sorriram do olhar presunçoso que o Major ostentava, e é claro que R também estava. O Major e sua escudeira se sentaram nas cadeiras designadas a eles enquanto uma apresentação de 10 minutos de duração discorria no quadro; ela familiarizava os agentes com o conceito de Inteligência Artificial. Ao final da apresentação, os subordinados estavam excitados, pilando nos próprios pés. Era definitivamente estranho, pensaram o agentes. Novamente, no entanto, o Major se levantou e voltou a falar.

\- Agora que vocês já compreendem o conceito básico da funcionalidade e mecânica, eu vou explicar o que nas maletas. – ele acenou para R, que colocou uma maleta igualmente negra em sua frente – Dentro de cada maleta você vai encontrar um computador e um celular. Ambos estão desligados até o reconhecimento biométrico sobre a tampa. – ele disse, retirando os dois. – Você coloca qualquer digital por cerca de 2 segundos e ele busca no bando de dados a inicialização. Uma vez efetuado, não há como trocar de usuário. Um alerta geral será emitido para cada acesso que não corresponda ao agente designado. – O major disse e os garotos começaram a tirar os equipamentos e a direcionar as mãos dos agentes sobre a tampa de cada computador portátil. – No celular, um carregamento de arquivos ocorrerá assim que o processo de inicialização for terminado. O programa operacional é um AI altamente funcional que é programado para coordenar e melhorar a qualidade de vida e missão de vocês.

Quando o Major deu uma pausa, os seus subordinados se apresentaram aos agentes. Aparentemente, cada um deles era responsável pelo monitoramento e desenvolvimento do protótipo AI. Eles iriam estudar as funcionalidades e melhorias, juntamente com o aprendizado que a maquina poderia adquirir ao longo do tempo em que recolhia experiências. As casas haviam sido novamente planejadas para poder atender as funcionalidades que o AI poderia proporcionar e todos esses benefícios com controle de rede. O sistema de segurança era o ultimo e melhor do Reino Unido e os pesquisadores estavam confiantes.

Depois de cerca de uma hora, os agentes foram liberados e cada um deles seguiu para sua casa com ordens restritas de efetuar o processo de inicialização e uso imediato do programa para análise. Cerca de três agentes ainda permaneceram no local para enviar o seu relatório após missão. Sua Excelência estava um tanto quanto surpresa, apesar de ter aprovado o investimento, ver a obra prima completa era realmente um ponto positivo. E como ela sabia que o Major estava esperando um _feedback_ , ela lhe deu.

\- Muito bem, Q. Eu estou surpresa e levemente confiante que esse novo invento vai muito nos ajudar. – ela disse enquanto Moneypenny voltou para a sala, buscando todos os papeis da mesa juntos – Foi um prazer presenciar sua apresentação. – ela disse dando um aperto de mão e saindo da ala, seguido dos seus dois escudeiros.

\- Senhora, o Primeiro Ministro ligou. – a secretária informou assim que chegaram à sala de Sua Excelência. – Ele deseja falar. Linha dois.

M assinou com a cabeça um sim e a secretário logo voltou para a sua mesa na sala do lado. Depois do que foi quase duas horas, o interfone foi ligado e a voz de M pode ser escutada.

\- Moneypenny, contate o agente 007. Nós temos uma missão para ele.

\- Sim senhora. – ela respondeu, prontamente discando o número.

Custaram duas ligações antes de ele atender a chamada. 007 estava no banho quando o telefone começou a tocar e ele estava relaxado demais para sequer pensar em sair do banho que ele tinha acabado de entrar. Mas a sua consciência pesou e ele enrolou finalmente uma toalha na cintura e agarrou o telefone na segunda chamada.

\- Bond.

\- Agente você está sendo requisitado para uma missão imediatamente. Dirija-se para a base de Operações, Seção A, na sala de Sua Excelência, M.

\- Confirmado.

O telefone então ficou mudo e o agente colocou o telefone de volta no gancho. Ele se dirigiu para o guarda roupa e enquanto se vestia, observou a maleta preta aberta na cama com os dois aparelhos deixados lá. Ele segurou os dois, um em cada mão e olhou por cinco segundos, cogitando a possibilidade de instalar agora ou depois. Mas ele não tinha tempo para isso agora. Guardando-os de volta na maleta ele a fechou e colocou dentro do guarda-roupa, em um compartimento secreto onde ele deixava suas armas e alguns passaportes também. Ele deixou a casa em dois minutos e não percebeu que o processo de inicialização de seu AI tinha começado a ser efetuado.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sei como isso vai, mas eu espero que bem!  
> Outras partes da série virão.  
> Eu espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
